El fabuloso destino de Sakura Kinomoto
by Ms.Chateau
Summary: A Sakura Kinomoto le gusta leer toda clase de libros que le compra su padre, hacerse preguntas sobre la gente y el mundo, estar con su gato Kero y pasar inadvertida por la vida. A sus 16 años, tendrá que aprender a tratar con el mundo real. *Basada en la película "Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain" ó "Amélie", en español*
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de SCC obvio no son míos, ni lo serán nunca. Pertenecen a la CLAMP.**

_La historia, está basada en la película: "__Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain" (ó "Amélie", en español) con algunas o muchas modificaciones en la historia, pero la narración muy parecida. Agradecería dejaran su opinión, para saber si continuar o no con la historia. Gracias por leer._

Un 12 de Agosto a las 17 horas, 38 minutos y 44 segundos, un colibrí que era capaz de dar tan solo 90 aleteos por segundo se poso sobre el jardín de una mujer ya anciana, regalándole la primer sonrisa del día. En ese mismo momento, una mujer descubría una de sus viejas y queridas muñecas escondida dentro del cajón de los vestidos que solía comprarle su padre cuando pequeña. En ese instante, "Kiki", la pequeña gatita de una niña llamada Tami Kihara escapaba por la ventana de la habitación para extraviarse por los siguientes 2 meses.

Al mismo tiempo, una joven pareja casada de apellido Kinomoto se encontraba en su habitación, haciendo la tarea de _encargar_ a la cigüeña el bebé que esperaban con ansias desde su matrimonio hace ya 2 años.

9 meses después, nacía Sakura Kinomoto.

Su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, un joven arqueólogo que actualmente trabajaba en una universidad privada de Japón como profesor en la materia.

A Fujitaka Kinomoto no le gusta: cuando el nudo de su única corbata roja queda chueca los lunes, no le gusta que alguien interrumpa sus conversaciones con la gente, cuando sus agujetas se desabrochan de la nada, ni los programas de chismes que tanto salen en la televisión.

A Fujitaka Kinomoto le gusta: acomodar sus corbatas en orden y por color en su armario, el aroma a café recién hecho por las mañanas, la tranquilidad de su oficina personal y el aroma a manzanas del cabello de su esposa Nadeshiko.

Su esposa, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, una ex modelo profesional actualmente madre hogareña, siempre ha sido una mujer bastante despistada y un tanto atolondrada.

A Nadeshiko Kinomoto no le gusta: Cuando pasa mucho tiempo en la tina y se arrugan los dedos de sus manos y pies, no le gustan los días en que cocina carne roja, cuando su cabello no se acomoda a su gusto, ni los días en extremo calurosos.

A Nadeshiko Kinomoto le gusta: El aroma que expedían por las mañanas las flores de su jardín, cuando su hija usaba los vestidos tan lindos que ella le compraba, cuando su esposo olía el aroma de su cabello y los días de verano en que podía usar sus más lindos vestidos.

Su hija, Sakura, es diferente.

Su infancia fue bastante distinta a la de otras niñas de su edad. Su padre antes de convertirse en profesor, trabajaba en expediciones, por lo que su madre y ella se la pasaban de viaje con él. Sus padres eran bastante unidos, pero con ella era diferente. Ella llego a sentir que les estorbaba.

Su padre nunca fue aquel cariñoso que la llenaba de mimos. Solía estar bastante ocupado en asuntos de las expediciones, por lo que le prestaba muy poca tención a su hija. Su madre en cambio, solo la trataba como si de una muñequita se tratase, pero sin llegar a ver realmente las necesidades de la niña. Era una mujer bastante atolondrada y caprichosa, por lo que ella crece sin la atención paterna debida.

Sakura no sabe lo que es ir a la escuela, pues nunca han vivido en un lugar establecido, por ello que toda su vida hallan viajado siempre con su tío y tutor: Touya Kinomoto, hermano de su padre.

Ella es una niña bastante soñadora y distraída y su tutor un hombre bastante serio y roñoso. Hace sus mejores intentos al educar a la niña, quien demuestra ser un desastre en cuanto a materias como matemáticas, física y química. Lo contrario en literatura, biología y artes.

Durante toda su infancia, la niña había crecido sin tener ningún contacto con otros niños de su edad. Entre las rabietas de su madre, el desinterés de su padre y las lecciones de su amargado tutor, Sakura se refugia en el mundo que ella inventa, con los amigos que ella inventa.

Ese mundo: donde el algodón de azúcar no es más que nubes que caen a la tierra cuando durante las tormentas, los truenos les alcanzan. Mundo en el que las gordas mujeres de ópera, cantan así debido a todas las aves hermosas y exóticas que se han tragado vivas. Y mundo en que ella sabe que el ratón Pérez no existe, pues no es un ratón si no un hurón el que hace la labor.

Su único amigo se llama Kerberos, alias Kero. Su pequeño gato color miel, y el cual debido a la tensión de tantos viajes, se ah convertido con los años en un glotón compulsivo, pues tiene una gran debilidad por todo tipo de golosinas y postres.

Muy a menudo, Kero roba los dulces que el amargado tutor Touya lleva en el maletín y cuando el hombre se da cuenta su ceño se frunce de tal forme que Sakura cree que sus cejas tocarán su mentón. Kero suele jugar bromas a los padres de Sakura también, escondiendo los pendientes y joyas de la madre o mordisqueando los libros del padre.

A pesar de todo, Sakura siempre logra que sus padres le perdonen y no se deshagan del único amigo real que tiene en el mundo.

En un intento de su madre por alejar a su hija del gato y conseguirle mejores distracciones, le regala a la niña sus primeros patines en línea. Con ellos, la pequeña Sakura solía explorar los lugares de excavación a los que su padre las llevaba todo el tiempo. El encanto de sus patines termina, cuando un día al ser tan distraída como es, cae en un enorme agujero de la excavación y no es encontrada si no hasta la noche por uno de los empleados de su padre, pues ni él ni nadie habían notado su ausencia.

Sakura decide, que los patines no son para estar en excavaciones, con padres tan malos y siendo ella tan distraída.

Entonces, la niña pasa así toda su infancia hasta su cumpleaños número 16.

"Japón, Tomoeda para ser exactos."

Esas habían sido las palabras de su madre, quien le había contado con la mayor despreocupación del mundo que en dos semanas se mudarían a la tal ciudad de "Tomoeda", mientras le ofrecía una rebanada de su propio pastel, el cual tenía las 16 velas correspondientes sobre él.

Toda esa noche ella no había podido dormir.

¿Mudarse? ¿Quedarse allí? ¿Asistir a una verdadera escuela? ¿Conocer a personas reales, de su misma edad? Era demasiado y ella se encontraba aterrada.

Eso poco les importo a sus padres, pues como estaba planeado dos semanas después ella se encontraba en su nueva habitación, acomodando sus pertenencias en los cajones de los nuevos y para ella, extraños muebles.

Bien, la casa le había gustado. Era pequeña y acogedora, además de que tenía un pequeño jardín que inundaba la sala y cocina con un lindo aroma a flores. Su habitación también le había gustado, ella había decidido pintarla de color verde claro, pues este le gustaba mucho. Tenía una gran ventana justo al lado de su cama, la cual le ofrecía una amplia vista hacia la entrada de su casa y parte de la calle. Eso le gustaba.

Tras toda aquella infancia poco común, Sakura Kinomoto era hoy toda una joven de 16 años, 2 semanas y 3 días de vida.

Las matemáticas y ciencias seguían siendo un problema para ella, pero le encantaba la literatura de todo tipo, las artes y las ciencias naturales.

Al haber vivido en tantas regiones tan naturales, había adquirido una destreza y coordinación bastante envidiables, así como una habilidad deportiva nata. Ella lo sabía, y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Sakura era una chica alta, esbelta, con facciones muy parecidas a las de su madre. Era linda, y gracias a su misma madre había logrado saberse bonita y arreglarse algo femenina, sin exagerar. Era una chica bastante introvertida al haber estado sola prácticamente toda su vida.

Era en extremado tímida, tenía una visión tan propia del mundo y de todo lo que la rodeaba.

A Sakura Kinomoto no le gusta: Los días de lluvia, pues no encontraba nada que hacer estando donde sus padres, no le gusta que la gente la vea ni ser el centro de atención, tampoco le gusta cuando Kero hace travesuras y la culpan a ella, y detesta las películas de terror, pues le dan mucho miedo.

A Sakura Kinomoto le gusta: Leer toda clase de libros que le compra su padre, hacerse preguntas sobre la gente del mundo, las veces en que su madre se despierta temprano para hacerle el desayuno y le encanta escuchar música a todas horas.

Después de haber acomodado toda su ropa en el armario, tal como su padre le había ordenado, se tiro en la cama y se quedo un largo rato viendo al techo.

¿Cómo sería ir a la preparatoria?

Le aterraba el simple hecho de entrar al salón, cuando su padre le conto que al ser un pueblo tan chico, todos los jóvenes de la ciudad asistían ahí. Todos. Ella tendría que convivir con todas esas personas.

La chica comenzó a hiperventilar de tan solo imaginarse en los peores escenarios. Es decir, a ella le agradaban las personas. Si, las personas mucho mayores o mucho menores a ella. Nunca había convivido con alguien de su edad y ahora tendría que convivir con todos los jóvenes de aquel pueblito.

Esa noche, a las 21 horas, 11 minutos y 41 segundos, un perro corría y ladraba detrás de un joven que iba a toda prisa en una vieja bicicleta de color rojo. En esa misma calle, una señora ya de edad daba las buenas noches a su pequeño nieto mientras lo arropaba y le cantaba una tierna nana. A 3 calles de esa casa en otra casa recién habitada de color amarillo, en una de las habitaciones en el piso de arriba se encontraba una chica vestida ya con su pijama verde favorito. Metida en las cobijas color café, con su gato durmiendo a sus pies e intentado conciliar el sueño.

Mañana sería el día.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanecía un soleado cielo en el pequeño Tomoeda.

Eran las 7:35 de la mañana, cuando la paz en una pequeña casa de un tierno color amarillo tenue era interrumpida por una adolescente de exactamente 16 años, 2 semanas y 4 días de vida.

La linda chica se encontraba corriendo dentro de su habitación. Ella nunca había tenido la necesidad de levantarse temprano, siempre se despertaba cuando los envidiosos rayos de sol molestaban sus preciosos ojos verdes, o cuando el glotón de su gato decidía romper la dieta y desayunar por tercera vez en el día…

Ella nunca había tenido que ir a la escuela, sus lecciones eran siempre por la tarde, cuando el perezoso de su tío recordaba que la pequeña debía aprender… bueno, por lo menos _intentar _aprender la lección del día.

Era por ese hecho en particular, que nuestra joven protagonista se encontraba más torpe de lo usual, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se encontraría en la preparatoria.

Toda la noche había tenido toda clase de pesadillas en cuanto a ese tema.

En algunas de ellas, los profesores eran tan malvados que se encargaban de meterla en una gran cazuela y cocinarla al caldo para su almuerzo. En otra, sus compañeros eran tan groseros con ella, que aventaban su delicioso almuerzo por la ventana y después a ella. Se la había pasado aproximadamente 18 minutos imaginando que tan malo sería el sabor del pasto…

Todas esas pesadillas se veían reflejadas en las pequeñas ojeras que opacaban un poco sus preciosos ojos color jade.

"¡Que tengas un lindo día Sakura!"

"Compórtate, por favor"

"Mejor que tu, yo me cuidaría monstruo… no sabes lo que te espera"

Esas habían sido las palabras de su madre, padre y tutor. En ese orden.

Bueno, si buscaban darle aunque sea un poco de ánimo no lo habían logrado para nada, lo único que la relajaba era sentir el cemento bajo sus patines. Si, mientras patinaba, Sakura se imaginaba que no iba sobre la calle, sino sobre algún interminable camino que la conduciría a alguna isla lejana, en la cual podría sobrevivir siendo amiga de los animales que ahí habitaban. Claro, sería un problema el hecho de que no pudiera hablar con ellos, pero después de todo ella no era una persona de muchas palabras, ya encontraría como solucionar aquello. Y obviamente se llevaría consigo a su mascota, pues estaba segura de que si lo dejaba en casa el pobre Kero se vería inmediatamente en la calle gracias a sus terriblemente crueles padres.

Su hiperactiva imaginación se esfumo en cuanto se encontró frente a la reja de la escuela.

¿Qué cosas tan terribles le esperarían ahí?

Momentos después, se encontraba frente al director.

Un hombre no muy alto, regordete y serio.

"Las reglas son simples, espero no resultes un problema… trata de mejorar tus calificaciones…"

El director era un hombre bastante serio, sus años de experiencia dirigiendo la preparatoria le habían regalado kilos de estrés, trabajo extra y problemas adolescentes. Para él, los estudiantes eran solo pequeños tigres en proceso de madurar, saliéndose de control y actuando como las bestias que eran. Pobre, su trabajo y su reciente divorcio lo tenían tan tenso…

"Aquí tienes tu horario linda, suerte"

La amable secretaria extendió la hoja a la castaña, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa. Esa mujer se veía entrada en años, pero llena de tranquilidad y bondad.

16 minutos y 48 segundos después, Kinomoto Sakura se encontraba frente a los chicos de su grupo, pues su malvado profesor de Literatura inglesa se había tomado la molestia de hacer su pesadilla una realidad:

"Ella es Kinomoto Sakura, su padre es el conocido arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto y han venido a establecerse en Tomoeda. Es la primera vez de Sakura en una escuela, les pido que sean amables con ella… ¿quieres presentarte?"

Su corazón mandaba sangre a través de su cuerpo a una velocidad insospechada, sus manos estaban demasiado frías como para moverlas, sus piernas estaban hechas gelatina y en su garganta se encontraba un gran nudo que amenazaba con ahogarla pronto…

"Ho-hola, mi nombre es Sakura y e-es un placer conocerlos…"

En algunos salones de distancia, una chica de cabellos rojizos se encontraba en una feroz lucha contra su prueba de trigonometría, pues por pasar toda la noche preparando un regalo para su novio, no había tenido tiempo de estudiar. Un salón continuo, la clase se encontraba completamente dormida en la lección sobre la segunda guerra mundial, mientras que la profesora al mando contaba sus temerarias y falsas hazañas. En el salón junto a este, se encontraba un grupo de aproximadamente 23 jóvenes, observando en completo silencio a una chica de cabellos castaños que estaba a punto de caer desmayada.

"Pues, muy bien señorita Kinomoto, por favor tome asiento delante del joven Li. ¿Podría levantar la mano señor Li?"

Nuestra joven protagonista observo como un chico de cabellos chocolate, con la cabeza baja y un sonrojo en sus mejillas levantaba la mano y desviaba la mirada hacía la ventana.

Inesperadamente, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a palpitar aún más rápido, su estomago se contrajo y comenzó a torturarla con lo que ella imagino que sería un baile polaco, toda la sangre del cuerpo le subió a las mejillas y todo esto aumento al doble cuando el chico poso sus orbes ámbar sobre los jades de ella.

Jamás en todos sus viajes, con todas las vistas, con tantas personas, Sakura había experimentado tales sensaciones.

"_Estoy enfermando, tal vez mientras patinaba algún bicho extranjero me ah picado y con lo distraída que soy ni siquiera lo sentí…" _Bueno, eso era lo que ella creía…

Aún con sus piernas convertidas gelatina, logró llegar a su asiento y acomodarse lo más decentemente posible.

Comprenderán, que era prácticamente imposible para la chica poner la más mínima atención a la clase, aun cuando esta era una de sus favoritas. Sakura podía sentir sobre su ser la mirada curiosa de varios de sus compañeros, más no se atrevía a ver a ninguno de ellos.

Simplemente se quedo ahí, sentada, viendo como el profesor movía los labios probablemente explicando algo que vendría en alguna prueba que seguramente ella reprobaría. Que desdichada era.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un pequeño papel cayó sobre su carpeta. Ella podía esperar lo peor: de seguro aquel papel tendría las peores palabras escritas en él y en cuanto lo abriera alguna antigua maldición caería sobre ella terminando con su joven e infeliz vida.

Sus pensamientos se tranquilizaron al voltear a su derecha para ver a una chica de cabello obscuro darle una tierna y amable sonrisa.

La curiosidad la llevo a abrir aquel rosado y pequeño papel, el cual con una tinta morada y una letra perfecta tenía el siguiente mensaje:

_Mucho gusto Sakura, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji. Eres una chica muy linda, espero que pronto lleguemos a ser buenas amigas. ¡Bienvenida al instituto Seijo! (:_

Sakura no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa al leer aquello, al menos ya tenía a una persona de su lado. Volvió la vista de nuevo a la chica de nombre 'Tomoyo' y le sonrió afirmando con la cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón, la castaña sentía que aquella chica era una persona de fiar. Bueno, se encargaría de descubrirlo por sí misma.

Tras leer aquel corto pero amable mensaje, Sakura continuo con las lecciones del día, hasta que una campana timbro y la gente a su alrededor comenzó a estirarse, platicar, moverse de sus lugares y por supuesto, rodearla y llenarla de preguntas…

"¿Sakura? Qué extraño nombre…"

"¿En realidad eres hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto?"

"¿En serio es la primera vez que vas a la escuela?"

"A mí me parece que eres una niña muy linda"

"¿Tienes novio?"

"¿Vives con tus padres?"

"Oye, ¡aun no me dices si tienes novio!"

"¿Te gustan los chicos mayores?"

Sakura no podía con tanta presión, todos esos años de inexperiencia en tratar con personas le llegaban de momento como un puñetazo a la cara, con todas esas preguntas de desconocidos…

"Basta chicos, déjenla respirar. Ven Sakura, salgamos al patio ¿te parece?"

La chica solo asintió tímidamente mientras Tomoyo la tomaba de la mano para sacarla del bullicio en su salón de clases.

Caminaron y caminaron, hasta que la chica de ojos amatistas se detuvo en una banca un poco oculta tras los arbustos y tomo asiento, invitando a Sakura a hacer lo mismo.

"Vaya que haz causado sensación en el salón, si te incomodan solo dilo y ellos sabrán darte tu espacio, no te pongas tan nerviosa"

Sakura supo en ese momento que podía confiar en aquella chica de cabello negro-grisáceo y ojos amatistas. Tomoyo Daidouji…

"Gracias Tomoyo, disculpa causarte molestias"

"Oh no es nada, no dudes en decirme si te incomoda algo Sakura ya verás que este lugar no es tan malo…"

Ambas sonrieron y siguieron platicando animadamente. Bueno, en realidad era la amatista quien hablaba.

A Sakura le agradaba Tomoyo. Era una chica linda, la había ayudado a salir de un problema, expedía un lindo aroma a lavanda y parecía no importarle el hecho de que fuera tan tímida. Simplemente estaba ahí, hablándole de muchos lugares, cosas, personas…

"Ya verás que los profesores no son tan malos, bueno del único del que debes cuidarte es del profesor de algebra, ese hombre tiene un muy mal genio y no suele…"

Sakura casi se tira al piso al voltear a ver a su nueva y muy animada amiga, y encontrarse con un chico de lentes que le cubría los ojos.

Ella pensó que se trataba de algún vándalo que quería hacer algo malo a Tomoyo, así que sería su deber defenderla… claro, si no fuera tan ridículamente miedosa…

"Hola Eriol…"

Las mejillas de Tomoyo tomaron un lindo tono rosado. Sakura pensó que tal vez su amiga enfermaría pronto y la fiebre comenzaba a aparecer.

"Tomoyo ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?" dijo el chico, mientras la soltaba.

"Solo lo supe… ehm mira, te presento a la chica nueva: Sakura Kinomoto, el es Eriol Hiragizawa. Esta en nuestro salón, solo que por lo visto no llego a las primeras clases…"

"Es un placer Sakura" el chico tomo la mano de la aludida y deposito un beso el esta "Lamento no haber estado presente en tu llegada, es solo que tuve que hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos…"

Que personas tan extrañas. Sakura siempre había imaginado que los adolescentes eran malvados, robaban en supermercados, se hacía bullying entre ellos y se drogaban hasta morir…

El día para Sakura continuo sin mayores novedades: los chicos la buscaban para atosigarla con miles de preguntas, Tomoyo o Eriol la salvaban y ella solo intentaba captar al menos la mitad de todas las cosas que su par de nuevos amigos le decían. Hablaban bastante…

La tarde paso, los alumnos regresaron a casa con varios deberes por cumplir.

La chica de cabellos castaños decidió que la preparatoria no sería tan mala como creía, pero que debía preguntar a su madre si era alérgica a los chicos castaños o algo…

Pues eso la hacía sentir su compañero de aula. Si, definitivamente Shaoran Li la hacía sentir… ¿enferma? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Incomoda? Bueno, no estaba segura, pero algo la hacía sentir.


	3. Chapter 3

"¡Buenos días pequeña!"

A Sakura Kinomoto le molesta de sobremanera que la despierten temprano en los días friolentos, incluso recordaba una vez en la que nadie logró sacarla de la cama, por lo que su tutor gruñón tuvo que ir a su habitación para darle las lecciones del día.

Pero esta vez era diferente, ella no podía pedir a cada uno de los profesores que fueran hasta su habitación para dar la lección del día. No señor, no podía gracias a sus crueles padres que la habían obligado a asistir al instituto.

Por más que su madre trataba de animarla al despertarla con las más melosas palabras, Sakura no quería despertar y mucho menos porque ese día era sábado.

Un sábado muy frio.

"Vamos mi pequeña, hora de iniciar un gran día."

Un gran día.

Bueno, llevaba apenas un mes en el instituto y debía aceptar que no había resultado tan malo como ella imaginaba.

Tenía en todo el colegio únicamente dos amigos –Tomoyo y Eriol- pero con ellos le bastaba. Además, esos días de acoso e interrogatorios habían terminando, y últimamente eran menos los chicos que se acercaban a ella para hablarle. A excepción de uno, claro.

Yue Tsukishiro.

De tan solo recordar el nombre, nuestro pequeño cerezo pierde el color del rostro y sus nervios se disparan en alerta.

Era un chico de último año, quien desde el primer día que la vio caminando por los pasillos con su torpe andar, se la había pasado acosándola y para tremor de Sakura, aprovechaba los momentos en que se hallaba sola.

"No me huyas Kinomoto"

"No me tengas miedo."

"No puede hablar con ningún otro chico, eres mía."

¿Suya? ¿A qué se refería con aquello?

Bueno, Sakura no lo sabía del todo, de lo único de lo que estaba segura era del enorme temor que el chico causaba en ella.

Que frio día, será mejor usar gorro. Sí, aquel gorro de lana color verde que alguna vez su madre tejió para ella, creyendo que con ello compensaría el haber olvidado dejarle comida para todo el fin de semana que saldría con su padre. Tan despistada como siempre.

Salió de casa, esta vez sin patines, y se dirigió a la escuela en calma.

Observaba el frio clima a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo en la calle que hubiera cambiado. Nada. Simplemente todo era igual.

Llegó a su salón de clases, sorprendida cuando lo encontró solo. Al parecer y por primera vez, había logrado llegar temprano.

Sakura llegaba siempre tarde, no podía evitarlo, pero a ella le gustaba pensar que se debía a que el mundo giraba más rápido que sus pensamientos, o que ella se detenía demasiado profundizando en sus pensamientos. Sí, eso debía ser.

Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a dibujar garabatos en su libreta de matemáticas. Tontas matemáticas, realmente eran un martirio.

_Swaaaash._

Dio un pequeño salto en su lugar cuando escucho la puerta corrediza abrir, y se encontró con un chico de ojos color ámbar, más pálido de lo normal y con una nariz muy roja.

Nuestra protagonista comenzó a experimentar los ya no tan extraños síntomas de su 'alergia'.

Si, el corazón le latía mas rápido, su cara hervía en una fiebre pasajera, las manos se le congelaban y su estomago se retorcía al mismo tiempo que danzaba. Eso, para Sakura, eran síntomas de alergia a los castaños.

El recién llegado simplemente camina con algo de dificultad hacía su asiento y al llegar, se deja caer pesado sobre la silla, con la cabeza entre las manos.

A Sakura le viene a la mente aquella charla con su madre el día en que ingreso al instituto y experimento por primera vez los síntomas de su extraña enfermedad.

"Oh, ya veo mi pequeña. No te preocupes, lo único que tienes que hacer es enfrentarlo. Me refiero a que, tal vez si hablas más seguido con aquel chico tu sistema se adapte y te cures."

Esas habían sido las palabras de su tierna y atolondrada madre.

"_Vamos Sakura, no seas cobarde y salúdalo. Solo salúdalo."_

Pero los nervios no estaban dispuestos a cooperar, se apoderan de la castaña y esta solo atina a girar hacía el asiento del chico bruscamente y decir casi en un grito:

"¡Muy buenos días, Li!"

Silencio.

Un gran y pesado silencio.

Sakura se queda observando a u compañero, quien parece dormido con la cabeza recostada en el pupitre.

"Oye…"

Con un solo dedo, Sakura comienza a picar su mejilla para asegurarse de que no esta muerto o poseído, y solo alcanza a sentir que el chico esta ardiendo en fiebre…

"Etto… ¿te sientes bien, Li?"

Todo el nerviosismo y los síntomas de Sakura son reemplazados por una enorme angustia. Angustia que aumenta cuando Li no responde.

Sakura se impacienta, no sabe que hacer.

Tal vez su compañero también sea alérgico a las castañas, y ella al hablarle solo empeoro sus síntomas.

Qué triste, pero si era su culpa, ella tenía que ayudarlo.

La castaña se pone de pie, y como puede logra poner en pie a su compañero, y tras rodearse con sus brazos, comienza a llevarlo hacía la enfermería.

El chico esta consiente, le ayuda al caminar, pero la fiebre le impide razonar lo que está sucediendo.

Mientras, nuestra protagonista experimenta muchas cosas: está prácticamente cargando a un chico de mayor peso y medio consiente, esta angustiada por el estado del mismo, sus propios síntomas de alergia se agravan al percibir el aroma del chico…

Chocolate.

A Sakura le gusta el chocolate.

A Sakura le gusta el aroma de Li.

Después de un rato, logran llegar a la enfermería, en donde Sakura explica a la amable enfermera lo sucedido. Esta de inmediato le atiene, le da un medicamento y lo recuesta para que descanse.

"Tu amigo estará bien pequeña, será mejor que vuelvas a clases."

Pero algo dentro de ella no quiere dejarlo ahí. Tal vez sea la culpabilidad de ser la causa de sus síntomas.

Pero no le queda de otra, no estaba de humor para explicar a los profesores su extraña enfermedad que creía compartir con Li.

Se pone de pie, cuando una idea surge en su cabeza.

Se quita el gorro verde, lo toma con cuidado y lo coloca en la cabeza de un dormido Li.

Su madre solía darle regalos cada vez que le causaba algún disgusto o molestia, así que Sakura decide que ese será un regalo para Li.

Camina hacia la puerta, le dedica una última mirada y sale hacía su salón, mientras que su cuerpo experimenta una extraña y agradable sensación de felicidad.

**Me eh sentido algo inspirada y veo futuro en la historia, así que la seguiré.**

**Gracias por los Reviews, Follows y Favs, nos leemos pronto! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias por los hermosos Review's, en serio, es bueno saber que les agrada la historia *u*_

_En especial gracias a __Izaku-chan__, en serio, me gustan bastante tus historias y me alegra saber que te guste esta y así jaja (:_

_Les dejo otro Cap. Nos leemos pronto._

Hacía una mañana bastante fría en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda.

Un par de niños en la escuela primaria, discutían por saber quién de los dos podía cuidar a la mascota del grupo, el pequeño hámster de nombre 'Pera'. Sí, Pera. Algunos metros más lejos, los profesores se encontraban en una importante discusión sobre el festival para recadar fondos de ese año, poco faltaba para realizar el evento y no tenían asignadas las labores.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, una chica castaña se encontraba sentada en una banca del patio de entrenamiento.

La chica solamente se encontraba ahí, deseando encontrar un termo mágico, el cual se llenará por si solo de chocolate caliente cada vez que se le terminará.

Se encontraba observando hacía el patio, en donde su amigo Eriol destacaba en su deporte favorito: Futbol.

Sakura temblaba de solo ver la práctica, no podía concebir la idea de que tantos chicos se encontraran por ahí corriendo y jugando mientras que ella moría de frio, le parecía que su nariz no tardaría en congelarse y caer de su rostro. ¿Cómo luciría sin nariz?

La castaña comenzó a trabajar en una imagen mental, cuando de la nada sintió un calido aliento en su oído y una voz ronca que le hablaba.

Su pesadilla la había pillado sola y distraída, _otra vez…_

"Te ves muy sola Kinomoto, ¿quieres algo de calor?"

_Que no te intimide Sakura, no dejes que vea cuanto miedo te da…_

"E-estoy bien Tsukishiro… ¿pp-podrías dejarme sola? Por favor…"

"¿Me estás diciendo que no te agrado?"

Sakura no tuvo que voltear a verlo para saber cuan molesto estaba…

"Yo n-no eh dicho eso…"

Lo sintió un poco más cerca y sus alarmas se activaron.

El chico comenzó a envolverla en un abrazo desde la espalda, aprisionando sus brazos, por lo que Sakura no podía soltarse. De hecho, el miedo la tenía paralizada y no podía ni hablar…

"Vamos Kinomoto, diviértete…"

Sakura sentía deseos de llorar. Aquel chico la atemorizaba por completo, se sentía tan vulnerable y débil. No podía ni siquiera gritar.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el aliento de Yue más cerca, cuando de pronto sintió pasos que se acercaban y de inmediato se vio liberada del _abrazo_.

"Sakura ah terminado el entrenamiento, ¿me acompañas a los vestidores?"

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, salto como un resorte y tomó la mano de su amigo para salir huyendo de aquel lugar, y así lo llevo prácticamente corriendo hasta la entrada de las duchas, sin siquiera voltear atrás.

"¿Te ah pasado algo Sakura? ¿Yue te ah estado molestando?"

La castaña negó con la cabeza baja las preguntas de su amigo.

No, ella no era ninguna princesita que necesitara ayuda, ella tenía que enfrentar a Yue Tsukishiro por si sola, si tan solo le perdiera un poco de miedo…

"No pasa nada Eriol, te veo en el salón…"

Y corrió.

Sentía que pronto todo aquel mar de miedos saldría por sus ojos esmeralda, pero nadie podía verla llorar, no dejaría que nadie la viera llorar.

Corrió, lo más rápido que pudo, hacía quien sabe dónde.

Solamente se detuvo cuando casi se estrella contra un gran árbol, pero freno tan bruscamente que cayó al césped ¿En qué momento había llegado al patio trasero?

Y estuvo así, aun tirada boca abajo, llorando su desgracia.

No, ella no era débil.

Simplemente esta vez Yue le había pillado con la guardia baja, pero ya se las vería la próxima.

Pero por lo mientras, Sakura dejo salir por sus hermosos ojos toda aquella tristeza que la invadía, todo el temor y el miedo…

Todo, hasta que sintió pasos a su lado.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?"

Esa voz.

Sakura había escuchado esa voz muy pocas veces, cuando algún profesor le pedía a cierto castaño participar o leer en clase, pero esa voz nunca le había hablado tan directamente, a ella…

"¿Kinomoto? ¿Estás bien?"

Sintió una mano mover su hombro.

¿Qué pasó?

Maldita alergia.

Con aquel simple toque, Sakura experimento todos sus ya conocidos síntomas muy, muy graves.

Recordó entonces que seguía tirada en el pasto, llorando…

"E-estoy bien…"

Y volteo a verlo. Y se encontró con una mirada ambarina preocupada. Y se perdió ahí dentro.

Sakura pudo ver un inmenso mar ámbar dentro de aquellos ojos, aprecio las largas pestañas y las pobladas cejas que le adornaban. Y también vio el momento justo cuando un leve tono carmín se poso en las mejillas del chico.

Cierto, ¡su alergia!

Se puso de pie en cuanto recordó aquello, no quería causarle más molestias a Li.

"¿Segura? ¿Por qué llorabas?"

"Por nada…"

La castaña se alejo unos pasos más, era peligroso que estuviera juntos.

Ante ese gesto, la cara de Li perdió su leve tono carmín y retiro su mirada de la chica. Por lo visto ella o le quería cerca.

"Bien, supongo que me voy…"

Y dicho esto giro, con intención de irse.

Y Sakura se sintió triste. Muy triste.

Y perdió el tono carmín de sus mejillas, y se sintió aun más triste.

A ella le agradaba aquel sonido.

A ella le agradaba la voz de Li.

Ella quería escucharle más, pero su alergia le impedía pensar algo coherente cuando estaba cerca de él.

_Acercarme más a él…_

Y recordó las palabras de su madre, tal vez por primera vez en toda su vida Nadeshiko tuviera razón en algo.

No como cuando decidió que era buena idea dejar solo a Kero un fin de semana solo en casa, con la nevera abierta. Su pobre gato había enfermado terriblemente por ingerir todo alimento dentro del gran aparato.

No, tal vez Nadeshiko ahora si tuviera razón.

"¡Hey Li!"

El ambarino que ya iba unos pasos adelante volteó a verla.

"¿Te importa si vamos juntos al salón?"

Sakura sabía que las enfermedades eran malas, así que ella tendría que buscar la cura pata la suya.


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Disculpen la demora! Por favor jeje :/_

_Se me ha complicado un poco todo y he dejado de escribir, pero espero que este capítulo les agrade. Gracias por las opiniones y correcciones y todo lo que escriben, mientras ustedes quieran seguiré con la historia (:_

* * *

El instituto se encontraba en una calma total.

Los pasillos vacíos y en silencio, los patios libres de cualquier actividad, los alumnos concentrados –o eso hacían creer- en las distintas materias, en sus respectivas aulas.

Todo en calma. Bueno, casi todo.

Los pensamientos de cierta castaña estaban muy lejos de encajar en aquel ambiente de paz.

Se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas de aquel gran árbol, con la mirada fija en algún punto inexistente del universo y al lado de aquel chico de mirada ámbar, causante del cosquilleo en su estomago.

Si.

Ella, Sakura Kinomoto, sentía todos los síntomas de su alergia a flor de piel, pues se encontraba ahí, compartiendo un instante de la infinidad con nada más y nada menos que Shaoran Li.

No habían cruzado palabra, no lo sentían necesario.

¿Cómo habían logrado compartir ese momento? Pues, no era nada bastante comprometedor ni elaborado.

Después de que Sakura decidiera buscar un cura para su enfermedad y llamará a Li para volver juntos al salón, ambos se dieron cuenta del leve retraso que llevaban: 17 minutos y 47 segundos, para ser exactos. Ambos consideraron las opciones: volver al aula y entablar un duelo contra el malvado profesor de matemáticas, quien no permitía el ingreso al aula pasados los 10 minutos de tolerancia o quedarse en aquel lugar hasta que pasaran las 2 horas de la asignatura.

Sakura prefería mil veces la segunda opción, de por si el profesor ya la odiaba como para estar entablando discusiones y buscando pretextos, mientras que a Shaoran no le molestaba quedarse con ella, era la materia en la que mejor le iba, por lo que no tendría repercusión alguna en sus excelentes notas.

Y así habían acordado quedarse allí durante los próximos 102 minutos y 13 segundos de sus cortas vidas.

Subieron al gran árbol y ambos se hundieron en sus pensamientos, claro que esto no impedía que su alergia surgiera.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio -13, para ser exactos- Sakura decidió que era su momento de ser valiente, así que se aventuro a hablar con él, esperando que el chico no fuera a molestarse por ello y la arrojara de la rama.

Estaba pensando en que tan mal librada saldría de aquella caída, cuando la suave voz de su acompañante interrumpió sus pensamientos y capto su completa atención.

"Ehm… Kinomoto…"

"¿S-sí?"

Sakura odiaba tartamudear, para ella era una forma de demostrar vulnerabilidad, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

"Pues yo… yo creo que… te debo una disculpa…"

"¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué?"

La castaña volteó a verle completamente confundida, debería ser ella quien se disculpara por insistir en agravar su enfermedad queriendo estar cerca de él.

"Por lo del otro día en la enfermería, no tenías porque ayudarme y llevarme hasta allá…"

"Oh, eso… no te preocupes, te he ayudado por gusto. Veo que ya estas mejor, eso me alegra."

"Vaya que sí, me han hecho comer solo sopa caliente en todo un día. Detesto la sopa, así que no pienso volver a enfermar."

Shaoran, quien se había mantenido con la vista hacía el frente volteo por primera vez e hizo algo que altero por completo a Sakura: le sonrió, mostrándole todos sus dientes, exclamando un corto "_je_" mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se revolvía un poco el cabello. Sakura Kinomoto le agradaba y por muy complicado que fuera para él, quería agradarle a la chica.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, aquella había sido la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera apreciado en su corta existencia. De inmediato sintió como el ambiente se ponía un poco más relajado, así que pudo responder con naturalidad.

"Te comprendo, la sopa caliente no me agrada mucho, aunque si hay algo que me agrada de enfermar…"

Shaoran le miro curioso, por lo que tuvo que motivarla a seguir hablando.

"¿Qué es?"

"Pues veras, es muy extraño que yo enferme, así que cuando lo hago mi padre se queda conmigo en casa y desde que tengo memoria, se queda a mi lado y me cuenta miles de cuentos. Algunos bastante extraños, pero el tenerlo cerca es lo que importa. Además, me encantan los cuentos."

El chico se quedo reflexivo, analizando cada palabra de su compañera.

"Ya veo… por cierto, he olvidado tu gorro en casa, prometo traerlo mañana…"

"Oh no te preocupes, puedes conservarlo si quieres. Te queda bien."

Le respondió, mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

A decir verdad el gorro le había gustado al castaño, era de su color favorito y le recordaba a ella. Así que tras pensarlo un poco con una mano en la barbilla le respondió a la chica.

"Con gusto me lo quedo, pero no me parece justo recibirlo sin darte nada a cambio. ¿Qué te parece un trato?"

"¿Un trato?"

"Sip, a cambio del gorro te daré algo. Tu solo pide."

La chica se quedo pensativa. ¿Qué podía pedirle?

No quería pedir algo material, pues no quería ser desconsiderada con él. Pensó en pedirle tal vez, un abrazo, pero se sintió cohibida y decidió desechar la idea, hasta que una llego de inmediato y supo lo que quería…

"Está bien. Ya sé que es lo que quiero."

"¿Qué es?"

El chico la miro expectante, no tenía ni idea de lo que ella le pediría. No importaba lo que fuera, el buscaría el modo de conseguirlo para ella.

"Cuentos."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Sip, quiero cuentos. Deberás contarme uno a diario, sin excepción. No importa el tema ni que tan largo o corto sea, simplemente que sea un cuento. ¿Aceptas?"

Y a pesar de que el chico sabía lo pésimo que era contando cuentos, no la pensó dos veces antes de aceptar.

"Trato hecho."

Y ambos esbozaron una sincera sonrisa, mientras estrechaban las manos cerrando aquel trato.

"Muy bien, creo que es justo que el trato comience hoy…"

"¿Hoy? ¿Ahora?"

"Pues, me parece un buen momento para ello, tenemos tiempo…"

"Oh bueno…"

Él y su gran boca. No había previsto esto, pero un trato era un trato y él era un hombre de palabra.

"Bien ehm… es el primero, así que debes ayudarme. ¿De qué quieres el cuento?"

Sakura lo pensó… bueno, en realidad intentó pensarlo, pues la situación no le dejaba tener muchas ideas coherentes en la cabeza, por lo que dijo las palabras que pasaban por su mente de manera aleatoria.

"Uhm… bien, debe tener ehm… un gato y ehm… una quesadilla y un pingüino y uhm… a Lady Gaga y oh si, ¡un convertible rojo!"

Shaoran se quedo analizando cada una de sus palabras, vaya si esto iba a ser difícil. Se quedo un rato pensando, hasta que consiguió de cierta forma unir aquello en su cabeza.

"Vale, pues veras… estaba Lady Gaga en un concierto, cantando algunos de sus más terribles éxitos, pero no contaba con que uno de sus enemigos trataría de estropear el show lanzándole un gato en medio de la canción, pero por suerte ehm… el gato moría de hambre, así que antes de cumplir con su labor y estropear el show uhm… corrió a la suite de la artista y allí vio una quesadilla… esta tenía tanto picante, que al morderla le causo un terrible dolor estomacal, por lo que corrió al baño… y ehm, ahí se encontró con un pingüino, la exótica mascota de Gaga. Se hicieron amigos, huyeron del país, compraron un deportivo rojo y desataron el caos y destrucción en todos los pueblos por los que pasaban. Fin."

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que una sonrisa ilumino su rostro hasta llegar a sus hermosos ojos. Ese chico sí que le agradaba, no le quedo de otra más que estallar en carcajadas.

"Jajaja vaya, todo un drama. ¡Muero por que saquen la película!"

Y ambos rieron, mientras internamente disfrutaban el sonido de la risa del otro.

"Lo sé, y espera a que te cuente todos los que faltan."

"Vaya, ya quiero que sea mañana."

Y ambos, esbozaron una sonrisa que prometieron grabar en sus memorias.

Y ambos, sintieron aquella extraña felicidad de estar juntos, charlando.

Y ninguno quería que siguieran pasando los minutos, pues estaban disfrutando el tiempo.

Y ninguno volvió a estar callado, incluso cuando tuvieron que volver al salón.

Habían descubierto cuanto les agradaba hablar.

Del clima, comida, películas, colores, el cielo, el extraño y desagradable sabor del jarabe para la tos, la aterradora y gruesa voz de la excéntrica profesora de biología, la comodidad que les daba en invierno la ropa tejida de lana, lo delicioso que resultaba el sabor de chocolate en cualquier época del año…

Hablaron, de tan pocas y tantas cosas.

Hablaron, sólo un poco de todo lo que les esperaba por compartir.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bueno, siempre me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, así que hay disculpas de sobra._

_Gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia._

_Que en este nuevo año vivan de todo, sonrían demasiado y aprendan más. Nos leemos (:_

* * *

La entrada vacía. El patio vacío. Los pasillos vacíos. La escuela, en fin, completamente vacía.

Vacía, a excepción de una chica castaña, sentada en su banco y observando a través de la ventana los colores que el cielo daba como recompensa a todos aquellos que madrugaban.

Porque sí, después de el sonido de cinco despertadores diferentes, algo memorable había ocurrido en la casa de los Kinomoto: Sakura, la menor de la casa, había despertado antes que todos y llegado bastante antes a la escuela.

No precisamente por algún milagro, más bien porque su responsabilidad pudo más que su flojera.

El día de hoy le tocaban los deberes matutinos, y para su buena suerte, le tocaba hacerlos con su nuevo y querido amigo Shaoran Li.

De tan solo pensar en él, Sakura siente su rostro arder y su estomago retorcerse. Al parecer su plan no iba funcionando cómo ella quería, pero qué más daba, tendría que soportar un poco de incomodidad con tal de poder pasar tiempo con su amigo, además, ella había sufrido cosas peores; como cuando su hermano Touya la había olvidado a los 4 años en el centro comercial, la pequeña Sakura había pensado en adoptar al hombre de la limpieza cómo su abuelo y a la amable señorita de la heladería cómo su madre…

_Swaaaash._

La chica detuvo en seco sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido del a puerta, aunque claro, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

"Buenos días."

Escuchó, en aquella voz que sus oídos sabían identificar perfectamente, en cualquier lugar.

"Buenos días, Li."

Así volteó, para recibir con una radiante sonrisa a su amigo.

"Vaya si has llegado a tiempo. Lamento el retraso, pero he tenido problemas para despertar…"

Confesó Shaoran, recordando el motivo de su desliz, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de un dulce tono rosado.

Claro que Sakura lo notó, por lo que no tardó en preocuparse.

"Ya veo, ¿todo bien? ¿Tienes problemas con algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar?"

Pregunto, lanzando las preguntas tan rápido que no daba lugar a respuestas. Si su amigo tenía problemas, ella lo ayudaría contra todo y todos.

"No, nada de qué preocuparse…"

Y realmente, Shaoran no le estaba mintiendo. Porque después de todo, el haber pasado toda la noche leyendo cuentos e investigando sobre sus características técnicas, principales autores, temáticas y estructura no eran algo grave, sólo algo necesario.

El chico no quería seguir fallando en su misión diaria, como sentía que venía haciendo desde que sellarán el dulce trato entre los dos.

"Oh bien, me encargaré de limpiar la pizarra y traer un proyector que pidió la profesora de literatura. ¿Puedes encargarte de las cortinas y botes, Li?"

El aludido solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, en un movimiento claro y fuerte. Haría cualquier cosa que la chica le pidiera.

Pero antes, necesitaba cumplir con su misión.

Antes de que la chica diera comienzo a sus labores, el chico la tomo por la muñeca, temeroso de que huyera.

"Ki-Kinomoto…"

Tartamudeó, antes de que la chica volteara a verlo extrañada.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo, bueno…"

"_Vamos Shaoran, no seas cobarde. Has que tus desvelo de dos días valga la pena…"_

"Yo, quería contarte la historia del día, digo… si quieres."

Sakura se quedó un momento, quieta, repasando mentalmente sus palabras. Vaya si su alergia la atontaba, es decir, el hecho de que Shaoran estuviera frente a ella, con la mirada baja, las mejillas rosas, tomando su mano no tenía nada que ver… ¿verdad?

"Cla- claro."

Murmuro, antes de ver su mano liberada y al chico levantar la mirada.

"Bien, veamos… este era un hombre llamado Luis… no, Wicho… no, Wichito, para los amigos. Entonces, este hombre era muy bueno y pues, debido a todas sus honradas y buenas obras con toda la gente del pueblo, decidieron hacerlo santo…"

La chica reflexionó un poco, antes de sonreír ampliamente y responder.

"¿San-Wichito?"

El castaño asintió con la cabeza, rojo a más no poder y esperando cualquier tipo de queja de la chica. Es decir, después de todo su esfuerzo por dos noches, ¿era lo mejor que podía lograr?

Claro que todo pensamiento se vino abajo cuando escucho la melodiosa risa de Sakura en sus oídos. Eso, era mejor que nada.

"Jajaja, ay Shaoran ¡me cuentas las cosas más graciosas!"

Y continuó riendo, completa y despreocupadamente.

Y Shaoran tomó aquella risa como su más grande recompensa.

Después de un rato más de risas, salieron del salón y cumplieron con los deberes correspondidos, terminando justo antes de que la profesora de literatura ingresara al aula y les ordenara a todos guardar orden. Había preparado algo especial para la clase de hoy.

"Muy bien chicos, hoy les tengo algo especial. Debido a los temas próximos en nuestro temario, me gustaría proyectarles algunos filmes antes de entrar en materia. Presten mucha atención, pues después de los filmes que verán esta semana, les dejaré un trabajo muy importante para su calificación."

Los alumnos escucharon atentos, preguntándose qué clase de filmes vendrían.

Shaoran esperaba que fuera algún filme de acción, en donde el protagonista visita lugares lejanos e imposibles, golpea a algunos matones, establece que el bando bueno siempre gana y, porque no, se queda con la chica.

Eriol Hiragizawa, por su parte, esperaba ver en la pantalla alguna película sobre algún asesino misterioso que ingeniara miles de formas de escapar de la justicia, utilizando más que la fuerza bruta, su ingenio y carisma. Sí, eso le vendría bien.

Delante de los asientos de ambos chicos, Sakura solamente rogaba a todos los cielos que no se tratara de alguna película de terror. La chica odiaba las películas de terror. Los monstruos, fantasmas, zombies asquerosos en busca de carne fresca, seres míticos del bosque que hacen venganza del maltrato humano… no, nada de eso era lo suyo.

A su lado, Tomoyo Daidouji esperaba expectante la imagen de la pantalla, aunque claro, ella no ponía en duda que el filme tratara de uno de sus temas favoritos.

"Bien clase, en el próximo tema nos adentraremos en las más famosas obras de uno de los más grandes: Shakespeare. Y comenzaremos claro, con un clásico: _Romeo y Julieta_."

La amatista sonrió satisfecha, mientras que dos compañeros de la última fila refunfuñaban y la castaña a su lado soltaba el aire contenido, aliviada.

Las luces se apagaron y la película comenzó.

Nada que Sakura no imaginara, al haber escuchado antes de la historia: palabras cursis, miradas cursis, abrazos cursis… y algunos besos, que no le parecieron tan cursis.

Bien, no era su estilo, así que se dedicó a vagar con la pirada a través de todo el salón.

Se detuvo un momento al notar la brillante mirada violeta a su lado. Tomoyo estaba completamente encantada con lo que veía, tenía las mejillas con un sonrojo que a Sakura no le pudo parecer menos que encantador y de vez en vez, soltaba pequeños suspiros, con la mente en algún lugar dentro de su cabeza.

Pero algo que capto aun más su atención, fue la mirada del chico sentado detrás de ella.

Eriol, que no denotaba tanta fascinación en sus facciones, tenía los ojos brillantes completamente ocupados en Tomoyo. No le despegaba la mirada para nada, observaba todo aquello que sus ojos le permitían, que no era mucho tomando en cuenta que estaba detrás de ella.

A Sakura no le tomó demasiado saber lo que ocurría ahí.

Ella había visto miles de veces a Tomoyo observar de esa forma a Eriol, ya que pasaba mucho tiempo junto a ella y comenzaba a conocerla bien. En cambio, Eriol nunca se había permitido mostrarse tan interesado en la chica, sólo que esta vez había bajado la guardia porque nadie lo observaba. O eso creía él.

La castaña giro un poco más la cabeza, para poder ver el asiento detrás, encontrándose con la mirada ámbar de su amigo.

No necesitaron decir nada en aquella obscuridad, porque ambos sabían bien lo que habían visto.

Así, en un silencioso pacto, se juraron ayudar a los peli-negros en lo que ellos no se atrevían.

Que lo lograran o murieran de tristeza por no comer caramelos en el intento.


	7. Chapter 7

La fresca noche, la ciudad tranquila, las calles vacías y dos perfumados castaños, caminando hacía el _Gran_ festival. Dando un paso tras otro, en completo silencio. Tratando de evitarse más vergüenza de la que ya habían pasado, por ello que ninguno hablara, aunque ganas no les faltaran.

Ella observaba las lindas sandalias nuevas que su madre le había comprado, mientras trataba de ocultar con su cabello el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Él divagaba con la mirada, giraba el rostro, tosía un poco, sólo para ocultar también el rojo encendido en su rostro, que prometía torturarlo toda la noche.

Y siendo honestos ¿Quién no estaría igual en su lugar?

Ellos nunca lo habían planeado así. No, para nada.

Lo que ellos habían planeado, era ayudar a sus amigos. Darles algo de tiempo, de espacio juntos, para que ambos tuvieran el valor de confesarse y por fin soltar todas las mieles que tanto asomaban por sus ojos y morían por desbordar de sus gargantas, de mezclarse en los labios del otro.

Sí, eso harían, por ello que al final de la aburrida y cursi a más no poder película, se habían propuesto buscar el lugar y momento adecuado para llevar a cabo su plan maestro.

Dos días después, camino a la escuela, a Sakura le apareció lo que ella llamó _"La más tierna y obvia señal del destino". _Una pequeña niña rubia, vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa y con una angelical sonrisa, le dio una propaganda para asistir a _"El GRAN FESTIVAL"_ . Así, con mayúsculas. Sakura rió un poco, a ella le gustaban las cosas en grande.

Así pues, llegó a la escuela y platicó a su amigo la experiencia con la pequeña vestida de ángel. Antes de que siquiera lo pensaran, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban a su lado, alegando que era una oportunidad perfecta para salir todos juntos.

"_Este sí que es un destino express"_ pensó Sakura, al haber estado todos de acuerdo. Incluso habían acordado que sería una cita en parejas. Claro: Tomoyo y Eriol, Sakura y…

La temperatura de su rostro aumentó otro poco al recordar lo sucedido. ¿Quién diría que el par de peli-negros estaría tan animado, e incluso cooperativo con su plan? Sakura quería aludirlo al destino, ese misterioso juego que te lleva justamente al lugar al que tienes que llegar.

Y sí, había sido obra del destino… y de dos peli-negros que habían encontrado en el piso del salón cierto papel con dibujos y palabras, exponiendo los mejores escenarios para una declaración de amor, con el lindo titulo en letras grandes "COMO HACER QUE ERIOL Y TOMOYO SE DECLAREN".

Vamos, ese par no era tan ingenuo. Ambos sabían que se querían, sólo buscaban un pequeño empujón, justo el que sus amigos querían darles, así que no les iban a negar la oportunidad.

Sí, el plan del maravilloso equipo _SxS_ iba de maravilla… o casi de maravilla.

Habían planeado no ir, dejar solos a sus amigos y enterarse de las buenas nuevas al día siguiente.

Claro, no contaban con que Sonomi Daidouji , madre de Tomoyo, tía de Sakura, mejor amiga de Nadeshko y la mujer más entrometida del mundo, se enterara por palabras de su propia hija y llamara de inmediato a su mejor amiga, para que ambas gritaran felices: la primer cita de sus dos hijas sería doble, juntas, cómo ellas siempre habían soñado.

La madre de Sakura se emocionó. El padre de Sakura se emocionó. Su perro Kero se emocionó. Touya… bueno, Touya no se emocionó, sólo se quedo ahí y ya.

Y cuando llegó el día, Sakura también se emociono.

No podía evitarlo, su corazón palpitaba de una forma alarmante cada que el reloj se acercaba a la hora en que pasarían por ella. Claro, porque Shaoran pasaría por ella.

"_Bueno, es una cita ¿no? Lo natural es que yo pase por ti y todo eso…"_ fue lo que él le dijo, mientras su corazón palpitaba y sus ojos brillaban, mirando hacía cualquier lado menos hacía ella.

Y cuando por fin había llegado, todo pasó tan rápido y tan vergonzoso. Para ambos.

"Qué lindo novio tienes Sakurita, yo siempre supe que mi hija tendría buen ojo para los chicos..."

"Te ves un joven centrado, estudioso, espero que así lo seas, muchacho..."

"Cuida que no se coma todo el festival ¿eh? No importa que tan grande sea, este monstruo podría comerse a la ciudad si la dejaran…"

"¿Te importa que te llame hijo? ¡Es que me siento tan dichosa de conocerte!"

"¿En donde piensan estudiar la universidad? No puede ser muy lejos, y no consentiré que vivan juntos…"

"No te ves mal tipo, pero cuidado y engañes a esta mocosa ¿eh?"

Esos y mil comentarios más por parte de Nadeshiko, Fujitaka y Touya sufrieron los castaños, antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de la casa. No soportarían más vergüenzas.

Sakura no logró convencer a sus padres de que Shaoran no era su novio y Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a llevar la contraria a lo que dijeran.

Así que ahí estaban, en sus primeros 23 minutos y 34 segundos de _relación oficial_, caminando hacía el _gran_ festival, evitando cualquier comentario sobre lo sucedido.

"Si que… hace… frio ¿no?"

Shaoran casi se da un golpe en la frente. Ese había sido su desesperado intento de normalizar un poco las cosas, un comentario sobre el clima, c_asual_….

"Yo… pues, sí…"

Sakura se mordió la lengua después de responder. Sabía que Shaoran sólo trataba de hacerla sentir un poco mejor, y su respuesta o ayudaba en nada.

Siguieron el último tramo en silencio, antes de que ambos olvidaran la vergüenza al ver las llamativas luces de "EL GRAN FESTIVAL".

Y si que no permitía otro nombre.

No sabía cuantas calles abarcaba aquello, pero si que se veía enorme. Enorme y lleno.

Lleno de puestos, comida, música y juegos. Todo les encantaba a ambos.

"¡Sakurita! Pero que linda te ves esta noche, ni se diga de ti Li ¡Ambos hacen una pareja adorable!"

Gritó una emocionada Tomoyo, tomada del brazo de un apuesto y feliz Eriol…

Un momento ¿tomada del brazo?

"Hola Tomoyo, veo que tu y Eriol legaron _antes_…"

Dijo Sakura, dando a entender que no sabía qué rayos hacían tan juntos esos dos. ¿era su imaginación o se podían ver corazoncitos alrededor de ese par?

-Oh bueno, no puedo dejar esperando mucho tiempo a _mi novia_ ¿cierto?"

Respondió Eriol.

Y hubo silencio.

Y dos miradas, una ámbar y la otra esmeralda, se buscaron. ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

"Vamos chicos, no pongan esas caras. Lo único que pasa es que Eriol se me acaba de declarar…"

"Sip, oficialmente soy _el chico Daidouji_."

Dijo Eriol, para después soltar algunas risitas astutas junto a su nueva novia, lo cual hizo que los castaños frente a ellos reaccionaran.

"O sea que… ¿tan pronto?"

"¿Es que no te alegra, Shaoran?" pregunto Tomoyo.

"No, al contrario… digo, mucha suerte, me alegro por ambos..."

"¿Y tú qué dices, Sakura?" preguntó Eriol, haciendo que ella regresara a la tierra. El destino sí que era express, tardaba menos que la pizza…

"¿Yo? Pues, claro que me alegro mucho Eriol, ¡estoy segura de que serán muy felices!"

Dijo, antes de recibir un abrazo por parte de su amiga y las sonrisas de ambos chicos frente a ellas.

"¡Qué bueno Saku! Así no te molestara que te quedes con Shaoran mientras yo voy con Eriol ¿cierto? Ya sabes, necesitamos algo de tiempo solos…"

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron de inmediato. ¿Qué acababa de decir esa chica?

"Yo, pues…"

"Anda Sakura, préstame a mi novia por esta noche…" insistió Eriol.

"¿Te molestaría quedarte solo con ella, Shaoran?" dijo Tomoyo, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

"Yo, pues… por supuesto que no…"

"¡Bieeen! Ya estamos todos, así que nos vemos aquí en tres horas ¿vale? Deberíamos ver los juegos pirotécnicos todos juntos…"

Eso fue lo último que dijo Tomoyo, antes de salir disparada del lugar, jalando a Eriol de la mano.

Y ahí se quedaron los castaños, solos, tan incómodos como al principio. El plan de huir antes de que la noche acabara se había ido por el caño, pues deberían encontrarse más tarde con sus amigos.

Sus rostros se tornaron rojos de nuevo, al darse cuenta de que pasarían toda la noche en aquel gran lugar, _solos_. Y el nerviosismo se transformó en emoción, porque la idea les gustaba mucho a ambos.

Así que fue Shaoran quien se armo de valor y rompió el último momento de silencio que tendrían esa noche.

"¿Vamos, Sakura?"

Pregunto, mientras extendía su mano para que ella la tomara y le regalaba una sonrisa, que le prometía una noche _grande_ e inolvidable.

"Vamos, Shaoran."

Respondió ella, tomando la mano y respondiendo a la sonrisa.

Sabiendo que había sido el destino el que la tenía justo en ese lugar, donde ella quería estar.

* * *

_¡Hola! (:_

_Un capitulo o que en lo personal me gustó mucho. Debo advertir que de ahora en adelante, los capítulos chorrearan miel... sí, aún más, jaja. Pero bueno, amo a este par de ternuras._

_¡ Muchísimas gracias por los lindos Reviews que me dejan! Me alegra mucho saber que les gusta. Mientras así lo quieran, lo sigo escribiendo. __Y bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo se enterarán de cómo les fue a esos dos en su "primer no programada cita no oficial" ¬u¬_

_Y pues nada, hoy estoy feliz jaja. Los quiero *w*_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	8. Chapter 8

La luna alumbraba, las estrellas vigilaban y las calles de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda se veían invadidas por algo GRANDE.

Las grandes luces, los grandes juegos y los, en comparación, pequeños castaños paseando de la mano.

A Shaoran siempre le había molestado esa necesidad que tienen las personas de tomarse la mano. ¿Por qué iban a querer estar pegados todo el día? Él necesitaba su espacio, sólo, como siempre.

Pero por suerte –o desgracia- las personas cambian, él no era la excepción.

El simple tacto de la mano de Sakura con la suya lo está matando, lenta y suavemente.

¿Qué era ese cosquilleo en su estómago? ¿Por qué su corazón se alteraba y su mente no cooperaba? ¿Estaba enfermando?

"_Por qué no quiero soltarte, Sakura?" _Quiso preguntarle, quería saber si ella se sentía igual, si sabía la razón, si tenía solución…

No quería morir de taquicardia, pero tampoco podría vivir sin ella, de eso estaba seguro.

"¡Mira Shaoran, vamos allá!" Dijo su amiga, antes de arrastrarlo corriendo hasta uno de los juegos de destreza, con los que la chica siempre había soñado.

Él no lo sabía, pero esta era la primera vez que Sakura asistía a un festival así. Sus padres, su tío y hasta su perro siempre se negaban a acompañarla cuando llegaba a ver uno, en los tantos lugares que había vivido.

"¿Ya viste? A que es hermoso…"

"_Si que lo eres" _pensó Shaoran, al verla con los grandes y brillantes ojos, las mejillas coloradas y la sonrisa infantil.

Entonces, reparó en lo que la chica veía con tanto anhelo: ahí, entre todas la enormes premiaciones, se encontraba un león de peluche. A él no le parecía la gran cosa, pero la mirada que ella tenía le bastaba para saber que era especial.

Sin temor ni sombra, Shaoran se acercó al puesto, dejó sobre la mesa un montón de monedas y miro al peluche con desafío.

Si Sakura lo quería, lo tendría.

O eso pensó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquel juego consistía en arrojar los aros a las botellas.

Él nunca había sido bueno arrojando los aros en las botellas.

Y esa noche, no fue la excepción.

"Tranquilo niño, puedes llevar el peluche" Dijo el buen hombre del puesto, tras ver los 13 penosos y fallidos intentos del castaño.

Al tenerlo por fin en sus manos, cansado y satisfecho, lo ofrece a Sakura, con la mirada baja y el rostro en llamas.

"¿Por qué te has tomado tantas molestias, Shaoran?"

La misma pregunta se hacía él mismo.

"Yo… pues…"

¿Por qué?

"¡Muchas gracias! Eres el mejor de todos"

Claro, por eso.

Todo. Él era capaz de hacerlo todo por escuchar palabras como esas, recibir abrazos como esos y ver siempre la misma sonrisa. Todo, solo por ella.

"¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?" Dijo, cuando recuperó algo de cordura.

"Pues… ¿podemos simplemente pasear? Seguro que encontramos cosas interesantes"

"Ya lo creo" sonrió, antes de tomar su pequeña mano de nuevo y caminar entre los puestos.

Caminaban, admirando todo a su alrededor, comentando sobre el buen equipo que hacían a la hora de juntar enamorados, disfrutando la compañía del otro. Durante las siguientes 2 horas, 17 minutos y 34 segundos, los castaños la pasaron de lo mejor.

Subían a cuanto juego se encontraban, comían cuanta comida se les atravesara y se decían todo, hasta el más pequeño de sus pensamientos. Esa noche, los dos querían compartirlo todo.

Pero como bien es temido, los mejores momentos pasan volando.

"¡Subamos ahí, Shaoran!"

Dijo Sakura, señalando la colorida y enorme rueda de la fortuna.

"¿Estás segura? Falta poco para encontrarnos con Eriol y Tomoyo…"

Sakura lo pensó un poco, pero algo en ella ansiaba subir a la enorme atracción. Era su primer festival, la primera vez que alguien la acompañaba en las enormes atracciones, la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de alguien.

Bah, qué más daba. Tomoyo la perdonaría…

"Anda, vamos a subir ¿Sí? Por favor…" respondió, haciendo el puchero más encantador que Shaoran había visto en su vida.

"Ahh, vamos pues…"

Y la tomó de la mano, para salir corriendo a la gran rueda.

Esperaron un poco a que su turno llegara, sólo dos personas frente a ellos. Y para su buena suerte, fueron los últimos en subir antes de que la rueda diera un giro completo.

La pequeña cabina alumbrada, Sakura frente a Shaoran y el primer silencio de la noche.

No es como que no tuvieran nada que decirse, simplemente ninguno estaba seguro de poder hablar sin que la voz les temblara. No sabían cómo actuar o que decir, estando el uno frente al otro.

¿Por qué de pronto todo alrededor cambiaba?

Parecía estar todo en suspenso, esperando a que algo importante pasara.

¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué debían hacer?

Sin más, el destino volvió a hacer de las suyas, parando bruscamente la rueda antes de que llegaran a la cima, dejándolos sin más vista que un montón de arboles y la plena obscuridad.

"Disculpen el inconveniente, pero el juego se ah sobrecalentado debido al peso. Será cuestión de minutos para que vuelva a funcionar, por favor, mantengan la calma."

Claro, sólo eso les faltaba, ellos y su pésima suerte.

Shaoran pensaba en que quizá, si no hubieran comido tanto, esto no les estuviera pasando.

Sakura sólo podía contener el llanto.

Estaba completamente obscuro, silencioso y aterrador allí dentro.

¿Shaoran seguía acompañándola? ¿Por qué no le hablaba? La obscuridad y la soledad la estaban aterrando.

Él adivinó sus pensamientos, sin responder, sentándose a su lado.

No estaba seguro de lo que hacía. ¿Por qué sus brazos rodeaban a la temblorosa chica? Él nunca había sido fanático del contacto humano. ¿Por qué la quería cada vez más cerca?

Sakura, por su parte, tenía la cabeza dándole vueltas. El dulce aroma de Shaoran la estaba mareando, su cuerpo envolviéndola la estaba matando.

"_¿Por qué hueles tan bien, Shaoran? ¿Cómo logras hacer que mi corazón lata tan rápido?"_

Y en aquella obscuridad, ella sintió la necesidad de reconocerlo, de saber que era él quien estaba con ella, de tocar con sus pequeñas manos el rostro masculino.

Y él se lo permitió.

Sakura sintió la cálida y suave piel de las mejillas bajo sus dedos, remarcando las espesas cejas, picándole un ojo sin querer, delineó la nariz, sintió el mentón, hasta que reparo en los labios.

Sus pequeños dedos recorrieron la sonrisa de Shaoran, recorriendo de una comisura de sus labios a la otra.

Entonces Shaoran la tocó, de una forma más cálida y cruel.

Junto sus labios con los de Sakura, apenas en un pequeño toque, un tierno e inocente beso.

Su primer tierno e inocente beso.

Ninguno se movió, ni siquiera respiraron. Sólo se quedaron ahí unos segundos, disfrutando el pequeño contacto de sus labios.

Lo que fueron apenas 3 segundos, a ambos les pareció la eternidad alcanzándoles.

Y se quedaron ahí, en silencio, tratando de descifrar la corriente de emociones que les recorrían la piel, el estomago, llenándoles el corazón.

Y no dijeron nada.

Ni siquiera cuando bajaron del juego, ni cuando Tomoyo les reclamó por no haber visto juntos los fuegos artificiales, ni cuando se despidieron de sus amigos.

"Te llevaré a casa" Fue lo único que él dijo, recibiendo un leve asentimiento como respuesta.

Llegaron a casa de ella, se despidieron torpemente y se separaron, pensando aún en lo ocurrido, sonriendo tontamente al recordarlo.

Aquella noche, Sakura y Shaoran se habían perdido los más grandes fuegos artificiales en la historia.

Y no podía importarles menos.

* * *

_... ¡Ahhhh! Lo siento, no pude posponer más ese momento, me pareció que era "su oportunidad" jaja :3_

_Tampoco crean que se las dejare tan fácil. Nada es fácil cuando se tienen a dos protagonistas tan tiernos y despistados como estos._

_Y pues nada, espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi me encantó (:_

_De nuevo muchísimas gracias por los lindos reviews que me dejan, no saben la enorme sonrisa que se me pinta cuando las leo (:_

_¡Buena suerte y nos leemos pronto!_


	9. Chapter 9

Ésta, era una mañana perfecta.

El perfecto sol anunciaba un nuevo día, cubriendo todo con su exquisito calor y llenando de luz hasta el último rincón de Tomoeda.

El perfecto aroma a café recién hecho penetraba cada rincón de una pequeña casa amarilla, llenando el ambiente con ese toque matutino y delicioso.

Un perfecto día lunes para cualquiera…

O tal vez no.

Sakura no podía notar nada de la perfección en ese día.

Y no porque hubiera caído de la cama al despertar, o su gato le hubiera arruinado las pantuflas nuevas –otra vez- o su tutor la hubiera despertado de nuevo con ese horrible apodo de "monstruo".

No señor, Sakura Kinomoto no estaba enojada con el mundo ni nada similar… simplemente se encontraba ausente.

Ausente, distraída y soñadora.

Sí, aun más de lo habitual.

Ella no había notado el perfecto sol, ni el delicioso aroma del café, ni las caras alegres que le hacían compañía en el desayuno…

Ella no podía notar, pensar, leer, comer, dormir, reír, llorar, comer, estudiar, soñar, comer, comer… no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera comer, que era de sus actividades favoritas.

No podía hacer nada, debido a la enorme nube rosa que ocupaba su cabeza. Bueno, no estaba segura del color, pero la imaginaba rosa. Esa nube, afelpada y rosada, que no la dejaba pensar en nada coherente y le llenaba la cabeza con ciertos pensamientos… sobre cierto chico.

"_¿Qué estará haciendo Shaoran?"_

"_¿Ya habrá desayunado algo?"_

"_¿Recordará él lo ocurrido en el festival?"_

"_¿Pensará en mi?"_

Bueno, esas eran las preguntas más frecuentes… y las más coherentes también.

"_¿De qué color será su pijama?"_

"_¿Le gustarán también los leones bebés?"_

"_¿Qué será ese bicho que vive en su cabeza y se la pasa alborotando su cabello?"_

"_¿Lo que llena su mirada es caramelo derretido?"_

"¡SAKURAA!"

Ella volteó, encontrándose con un muy molesto Touya, su padre bebiendo de su café y su cantarina madre leyendo alguna revista de modas.

"… ¿sí?"

Y Touya, bufó.

"Ahh… solo, vete a la escuela ¿Quieres? No pienso perder otra media hora hablándote para que no me escuches y nada…"

¿Nada? ¿Qué era eso de nada? ¿Shaoran creía acaso en la nada?

En fin, era tarde, así que un poco más lenta que otros días, Sakura tomó sus cosas y salió en dirección a la escuela. Esta vez sin patines, claro, no quería provocar ningún accidente. Simplemente caminó, un paso tras otro, preguntándose si Shaoran también estaría camino a la escuela, si le parecería agradable caminar junto a ella, si a él le gustaría viajar a algunos continentes a su lado…

Sus paso flotaban a la deriva. No notó a la vecina, que la saludaba desde su hermoso y florido jardín, ni al hombre de la tienda que limpiaba su acera, ni a varios compañeros que la saludaban en el pasillo.

Su mente no podía estar más lejos de ahí. En serio, de poder montar una aerolínea que llevara tan lejos como su imaginación, se haría millonaria.

Claro que su ausencia no pudo durar demasiado: llegó a su salón.

Si, llegó. Y en cuanto posó su verde mirada sobre el lugar, su mente registró al chico de cabello castaño que le robaba tantos suspiros, sentado, en su lugar habitual. ¿Era legal que alguien la alterara de esa forma tan cruel sin siquiera tocarla?

La recorría un completo temblor, sus manos estaban congeladas y sentía los alocados latidos de su corazón en la cabeza. Nervios, les llaman.

La temblorosa chica caminó de forma mecánica hasta su asiento, evitando por completo chocar con la mirada ámbar. No quería morir de un paro cardiaco en la escuela.

Y mientras, Shaoran no sentía nada…

Nada que no pudiera compararse con una explosión nuclear en su cabeza.

Nadie lo sabe, pero él tampoco había podido sacar a Sakura de su mente. En el día, la tarde o la noche, ella estaba siempre ía para soñarla y despertaba para pensarla.

Y ahora, al verla por fin tras un largo fin de semana, su sistema simplemente estaba a punto de freírse.

"_Buenos día, Sakura, me llena de emoción verte y ahora sé que no quiero que te alejes de mí por mucho tiempo…"_ Quiso decirle, pero no estaba seguro de poder hablar en esos momentos.

Por su lado, Sakura no quería ni hablarle.

La ponía demasiado nerviosa, demasiado extraña.

¿Por qué se sentía arder en fiebre? ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación en su estomago? Le aterraba esa sensación asfixiante. Le aterraba que, a pesar de todo eso, moría de ganas de él. De hablarle, verlo, abrazarlo… su simple compañía bastaba. Él, solo él le bastaba.

"Buenos días."

Ambos castaños salieron un poco de sus duelos mentales al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo saludarles.

"Bu. Buenos días"

"Hola Tom. Tomoyo"

_Amos de lo obvio,_ debía ser su segundo nombre.

Y por supuesto, Tomoyo se dio cuenta de la situación.

"Vaya si fue un buen fin de semana ¿no?... díganme ¿lo han pasado bien?"

¿Bien? ¡¿BIEN?!

Sakura comenzaba a enojarse, a enojarse en serio. ¿Qué era todo ese torrente de emociones cubriendo su ser? ¿Quién era Shaoran, para provocar todo esto en ella? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente evacuarlo de su mente y ya?

Shaoran, por su parte, no estaba seguro de nada.

A diferencia de Sakura, él no se sentía molesto o intrigado… más bien, preocupado.

¿Acaso iba a morir por esa chica?

"… ¿y bien?" a Tomoyo comenzaban a preocuparle las expresiones de los castaños. ¿Tan complicado era para ellos todo eso?

"Perfecto, todo perfecto Tomoyo." Respondió por fin Sakura, adquiriendo su postura más firme y dirigiendo la vista al pizarrón, de donde no pensaba despegarse en todo el día.

Por supuesto que esto intrigo a sus amigos. ¿Dónde quedaba la tierna y jamás feroz Sakura?

"¿Todo bien, Li?" Preguntó por ultimo Tomoyo.

"Supongo…" Algo dentro de Li se obscureció.

Es decir, él no era tonto, sabía que estaba incomodando a Sakura. ¿Acaso estaría molesta por lo que hizo en el festival?

No había sido culpa suya, no había sido capaz de controlarse.

Las clases continuaron de la misma forma: la Sakura más atenta y estudiosa que jamás se haya visto, el Shaoran más apagado y distraído de la historia y un par de peli-negros observando el espectáculo.

Esto no se veía a diario.

El timbre de salida sonó, dando por finalizado el show del día.

"Nos vemos mañana." Dijo Sakura, tomando sus cosas y prácticamente huyendo de cualquier tipo de comentario. No estaba lista para nada.

Salió corriendo de ahí. Del salón, del patio y de la escuela, corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, dirigiéndose al único lugar de la ciudad… un momento, ella no conocía esa ciudad, así que simplemente se dedicó a correr, con los ojos nublosos y algo atorado en su garganta.

Ella, Sakura Kinomoto, quien siempre afrontó la vida sola e inventaba miles de curas contra la verdad, se encontraba hoy con algo que no podía ignorar: La realidad la estaba invadiendo y ella no podría evitarla esta vez. No era capaz de inventar algún cuento que cubriera lo que le pasaba.

Tras tanto correr, llegó a un pequeño parque lleno de juegos.

El cielo reflejaba la tristeza de sus ojos, llenándose de turbosas nubes. El parque se encontraba solo, en espera de ella, así que no pudo evitar tirarse en el pasto a llorar.

Y llorar en serio.

¿Por qué? No estaba segura.

Es decir, no estaba triste, enojada o algo similar… no podía enfadarse con Tomoyo o Eriol, ni siquiera con Shaoran.

Shaoran, ese bribón que la había traído al mundo real.

Sakura no podía explicárselo de otra forma: Shaoran la había besado, se había llevado toda inocencia en ella y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que enfrentarse en serio al mundo real.

Sí, aquel mundo en que se debe estudiar para servir en la vida, trabajar para pagar miles de deudas inexistentes e innecesarias, casarse simplemente por no estar solo, en donde las mascotas solo sirven para cuidar la casa en verano y todos los distintos tipos de comida saben exactamente igual.

Claro, ahora que Sakura sabía la verdad, podría cobrar su venganza. Ese bribón de Shaoran Li debía recibir su merecido.

Y mientras Sakura lloraba su desgracia y planeaba miles de formas para vengarse, el destino volvía a acomodar las cosas: Shaoran pasaba justo cerca del parque, y bueno, le resultó imposible no notar a la chica castaña que gruñía y chillaba maldiciones a mitad del pasto.

Se quedo parado, dudando si acercarse o no.

Ella lucía realmente triste, con sus lindos ojos llenos de lágrimas, la falda y calcetas llenas de pasto y su rostro un poco sucio por la tierra y el llanto.

Inconscientemente, se acerco hasta ella.

"¿Sakura?"

La chica se quedó de piedra. ¿En serio era tan desafortunada? ¿Tenía que verlo justo a ÉL, justo AHORA?

Recuperando algo de valentía, Sakura se puso de pie y lo enfrentó con la mirada llorosa. Ella obtendría su venganza.

Sin dudarlo un momento más, acortó la distancia entre ellos y estampo sus labios contra los de él. Con un poco de violencia, sin hacer ningún movimiento más que tomar el rostro del chico entre sus manos, no lo dejaría escapar.

El suceso apenas y ocupó 4 segundos. Segundos en los que la cabeza de ambos chicos explotó en pedazos. Ambos podían sentir la furia, la confusión del acto. ¿Había alguna forma coherente de explicar lo que sentían? Morían por estar así por siempre, pero detestaban el remolino dentro de sus corazones.

Una vez que se separaron, Shaoran bajo el rostro, sorprendido y meditando. ¿Qué acaso Sakura estaba loca? Primero se enfadaba, después huía a lloriquear por ahí y después lo besaba, sin decir más.

Ella por su parte, sonreía con suficiencia ante la expresión del chico. Oh sí, si él le había quitado su inocencia con aquel beso, ella se la cobraría de la misma forma.

Después de aquel momento de confusión, casi al mismo tiempo, algo por fin se encendió dentro de sus castañas cabezas.

Amor.

¿Era eso? Voltearon a verse, adivinando que pensaban en lo mismo.

¿En serio con un beso podían despertar a la realidad y sentir algo así?

Ambos vieron la confusión en sus ojos, pero esta vez era distinto: estaban juntos en ello. Shaoran acortó la distancia, envolviendo a Saura en un cálido abrazo, transmitiendo con ello la seguridad que ella necesitaba.

Se quedaron así, quietos, sintiendo el calor y la fuerza que el otro brindaba. Juntos.

"Apuesto a que no sabes volver a casa." Dijo él, corriendo al silencio que se había quedado mirándolos.

"No, en realidad no sé…" Hasta ese momento, Sakura se había dado cuenta de que tan perdida había estado sin él.

"Vamos, te llevo."

Y unieron sus manos, como una firme promesa de no separarse.

Y caminaron a casa, lo más lento que se podía, aplazando el momento de separarse.

Ahora lo sabían: si permanecían juntos, nada malo podía pasar. Descubrirían si era amor, magia, brujería o trampa.

Juntos.

* * *

_Lamento el retraso, las cursilerías y los corazones derretidos... Jaja mentira, pero me sorprende que YO haya escrito algo tan... tan... tan así jaja *w*_

_Espero les haya gustado, MILES de gracias por sus hermosos reviews, seguiré actualizando si así lo quieren..._

_Hoy los amo a todos, nos leemos pronto (:_


	10. Chapter 10

En medio de la obscura noche, las calles de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda se encontraban en total calma. Ni siquiera los gatos se molestaban en pasear, era demasiado el frío y la calma, casi algo sagrado.

Los ancianos dormían, los niños dormían, los perros de la señora Tamako dormían. Nadeshiko Kinomoto dormía, con su pijama afelpada y la expresión de un ángel, mientras que su esposo Fujitaka inconscientemente la abrazaba casi desesperadamente. Hacía frío y la quería cerca.

Todos se encontraban en suspiros y sueños profundos.

Todos, menos la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto. Sentada en su cama y en compañía de su gato, ambos con los ojos tan abiertos e iluminados que no se atreven a asomarse a la ventana. Quizá espanten el sueño de toda la ciudad.

Así que se conforman con algunas golosinas, en el caso de Kero y un libro de Shakespeare, en el caso de Sakura. Libro que ya debería haber terminado, pues tendría un importante examen el miércoles a primera hora. Le quedaba todo el día domingo para poder leerlo o estaría perdida.

No se puede explicar cómo es que ella, una fiel amante de la lectura, no puede leer más de tres páginas seguidas. ¿Por qué no puede concentrarse? La historia no es muy compleja. Tenemos a Julieta, una joven despistada y dramática que no es capaz de salir de casa sin que todos la interroguen. O al menos así la imagina Sakura, alguna princesa medieval atrapada en sí misma. Tenemos después a Romeo, el joven más gallardo y elocuente del lugar. Aquel que enamora a Julieta con sus palabras, sus miradas, la forma despeinada de su cabello chocolate, el caramelo de sus ojos, las pequeñas sonrisas que suelta mientras un tono carmín se posa en sus mejillas, sus cuentos. Oh sí, Shaoran Li lo tenía todo.

¿Shaoran Li?

"Prrrrrrrrr_"_ Kero es el encargado de sacarla de su ensoñación.

Porque en el libro no hay ningún Shaoran Li, pero Sakura no puede evitar pensar en él con cada escena de Romeo. Es por eso que no haya pasado aún de la página 23.

Suelta un pesado suspiro y mejor se dedica a imaginar que tan malo sería reprobar aquel examen. Ella sabía que jamás podría terminar el libro y no estaba dispuesta a hacer trampa ni nada por el estilo. Sólo le quedaba reprobar el examen, que la profesora la odiara y la reprobara en el curso. Tendría que repetir el año, pero estaría tan deprimida por no seguir con Shaoran que dejaría la escuela y huiría a algún circo ruso con su fiel gato. ¿Sería buena idea pintar a Kero de algún exótico color? Era eso o darle de comer cuanto quisiera y exhibirlo como el gato más grande, gordo y mimado del mundo.

" _Et il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort  
Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus for __ "__  
_

Su celular comienza a vibrar y sonar feliz, con una de sus canciones favoritas. Sakura casi se pone a cantar y bailar, de no ser porque ese no era un tono cualquiera. Era el tono que había asignado para Shaoran.

Corre hasta el escritorio y su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente al corroborar el nombre en la pantalla. No puede evitarlo, siente una enorme emoción que le recorre por dentro. En serio, era enorme. Sakura teme que esa emoción sea tan enorme que no quepa en su pequeño ser, teme terminar loca o con esa torpe sonrisa en el rostro para siempre. ¿Cómo explicaría a la sociedad que tenía un rostro feliz por una llamada a media noche?

"¿Hola?" respondió por fin, en un susurro y con las manos temblando.

"Ho-hola Sakura. Esto… disculpa, ¿estabas durmiendo?" La sonrisa aumenta al doble al escuchar aquella voz. No era lo mismo que escucharla en vivo, para nada, pero al menos ahora sabe que Shaoran también piensa en ella.

"¡No, para nada! ¿Qué pasa?"

"Oh, bueno yo… esto…" Es tan pesado el silencio de la noche, que casi pueden escuchar sus frenéticos corazones palpitar por el auricular. Ambos comparten aquella emoción al escucharse, "esto… mañana es domingo ¿verdad?"

"Eso creo… sí, es domingo." O martes o marzo o el año del canguro, a Sakura no podía importarle menos en esos momentos.

"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?!" Soltó Shaoran, casi en un grito y apretando el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Por favor!" respondió de la misma forma Sakura "Di-digo, claro que me gustaría salir contigo mañana, Shaoran." Ante esas palabras, una enorme sonrisa y un intenso carmín se apoderó de ambos rostros, podía verse claramente aún en medio del a obscuridad.

"Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana a medio día, en el templo Tsukimine ¿te parece?"

"Perfecto, nos vemos mañana."

"Que descanses, Sakura…"

"Dulces sueños, Shaoran."

Aún esperaron algunos segundos con el teléfono en el oído, escuchando la compasada respiración del otro y corroborando que no había nada más que decir.

Tantas emociones en solo algunos minutos había terminado de agotar la energía de Sakura. Decidió que a partir de mañana Kero podría comer cuanto quisiera y debía entrenarlo para la vida ruda del circo, mientras por fin tomaba su lugar entre las cobijas y se perdía en algún sueño, con cierto chico.

No pasaron más de ocho horas de sueño, cuando algo insólito ocurre: Sakura Kinomoto es la primera en despertar, sin ayuda de algún molesto despertador y con la más radiante sonrisa.

Está ansiosa de poder ver a Shaoran, así que no se permite perder el tiempo. Comienza el día con una ducha, cantando todas las canciones que le vienen a la mente, disfrutando del agua caliente y procurando que el delicioso aroma de su shampoo la llene.

Observa el reloj, aun faltan tres horas para encontrarse con Shaoran, así que decide tomarse su tiempo y secar su cabello. Lo cepilla y peina como pocas veces, porque casi siempre sale corriendo en las mañanas. No hace más que acomodarlo y se decide por un gorro tejido, de esos que se pueden disfrutar en el invierno.

Observa el reloj, aun faltan dos horas y quince minutos para encontrarse con Shaoran. Con un poco más de calma va hasta su armario, pensando en el atuendo adecuado. Se decide por un vestido de invierno, mallas, botas y un abrigo azul, como su gorro. Se viste delicadamente, elige una bufanda y guantes, antes de bajar para atender los maullidos de su gato.

Observa el reloj, aun falta una hora y cuarenta y dos minutos para encontrarse con Shaoran. Sirve el desayuno a Kero y bebe algo de jugo. Todos esos bichos raros que juguetean en su estomago le llenan, por lo que no tiene hambre para más. Así que mientras que el gato desayuna, Sakura comienza a hablarle de la vida en el circo. _"Debes ser rudo, luchar por un lugar y defender lo tuyo Kerberos…" _Y todos saben que esas palabras van en serio, porque ella sólo lo llama por su nombre completo cuando habla en serio.

Observa el reloj, aun falta una hora y doce minutos para encontrarse con Shaoran. El tiempo nunca le había parecido más lento. Enciende en televisor y se dedica a acurrucar a su gato, mientras que busca algo interesante, pero como siempre, la televisión no es nada interesante.

Da un largo bostezo y su mirada repara en la revista sobre la mesita de la sala. Una de esas revistas sobre modas que tanto lee su mamá, pero lo que llama la atención de Sakura es un enorme titulo con letras amarillas "¿CÓMO SABER QUE LO SUYO ES _PARA SIEMPRE_?"

Comienza a leer, aunque para ser honesta, no comprende. ¿La gente tenía química? ¿Acaso cuando se hablaban debía haber algún efecto secundario o visualizarse alguna reacción? ¿Volar mariposas? ¿Cómo que él debía ofrecerle un futuro establecido? ¿Acaso el futuro se establecía en una lista y la gente debía cumplirla o era demandada? ¿Qué era eso de la seducción? ¿El arte del…?

El arte del beso.

Sakura siente las orejas hervir al recordar su sueño. Porque sí, soñó con Shaoran como llevaba haciéndolo desde hace semanas, pero esta vez lo soñó más cerca. Sakura soñaba con un beso de Shaoran.

Ella no comprendía mucho de la revista, pues explicaban técnicas y formas… ¿qué no bastaba con juntar los labios? Porque para ella era suficiente con sentirlo tan cerca, no podía concebir una idea de algo mejor que la cercanía de Shaoran.

"¡Buenos días Sakurita!"

"Buenos días hija, has madrugado hoy."

"Es el fin del mundo, los monstruos despiertan temprano…"

Por fin bajan sus padres y su molesto tío a desayunar, así que Sakura avienta lo más lejos que puede la revista y su último sueño, respondiendo a los saludos con una sonrisa.

Observa el reloj, aun falta media hora para encontrarse con Shaoran y…

_DING DONG_

¿El timbre? Le toca a Sakura levantarse para atender y en cuanto abre la puerta, su corazón se detiene…

"Buenos días…" dice en un susurro un Shaoran abrigado, con la cabeza baja y el rostro ardiendo.

Hasta que levanta la cara y ambos se miran, con todo el sonrojo en el rostro pero la sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios. Es emocionante compartir tantas nuevas sensaciones.

"¡Oh Shaoran, querido! ¿Has venido hasta aquí por mi hija? Ella no nos había dicho que saldría hoy… pero ven, pasa ¿te ofrezco algo? Luces encantador, pequeño…" Nadeshiko Kinomoto es quien se encarga de romper el silencio y arrastrar a Shaoran dentro de la casa.

"Buenos día muchacho, es un domingo muy frío ¿qué piensan hacer?"

"¿Así que por eso el monstruo se peinó?"

"Oh Shaoran, luces adorable con ese gorro verde. Se parece mucho a uno que le tejí a mi pequeña…"

"¿Cómo va la escuela? No pienso dejarlos salir si tienen tareas que hacer…"

"Mocoso, más te vale mantener las distancias con mi pequeña sobrina…"

Salieron de la casa, casi corriendo y huyendo de los típicos comentarios bochornosos por parte de la familia Kinomoto. Sakura agradecía que Kero no pudiera hablar, casi puede apostar que su gato también la haría pasar vergüenzas.

Una vez que estaban más lejos y con la respiración acompasada, Sakura por fin puede hablar.

"Oye Shaoran… ¿no se supone que te encontraría en el templo Tsukimine?"

"Esto, yo… no quería dejarte ir sola." Sakura no lo entiende.

"¿Por qué? ¿No confías en que llegara o…"

"Me preocupas, Sakura. No quiero dejarte sola ningún momento." Shaoran siente como su corazón se encoje dentro de su frio pecho, pues es lo más sincero que ha dicho en la vida.

Y se miran, a través de su pequeña nariz roja y las enormes bufandas que los cubren, ocultando sus sonrisas.

"¿A dónde iremos?" Pregunta Sakura, mientras toma la mano de él a través de los guantes. El día está realmente helado.

"Tú decide. Tenemos todo el día, el dinero y la ciudad para nosotros…"

"¿Sólo la ciudad?" Pregunta Sakura, pues lo de ella es pensar en grande, no sólo en esa pequeña ciudad.

"Por ahora sólo la ciudad… ¿si no qué nos quedará para el futuro?"

Y ahí estaba, otra de esas pequeñas sonrisas que a Sakura tanto le encantaban. Ella puede recordar cada una de las que él le ha regalado, ocho en total. Son especiales, porque son cuando él suelta ese pequeño _"je"_ mientras alborota un poco su cabello. Son especiales, porque es cuanto sus ojos se cierran un poco y se ponen más brillantes.

Es un día frio, así que Sakura lo abraza.

Un buen inicio, en espera del autobús a algún destino.

Un buen inicio, para un día inolvidable.

* * *

_Soy la persona más horrible e irresponsable del planeta, en serio._

_Disculpen el enooooorme atraso en las actualizaciones, pero en verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo. Ni humor. Ni nada jaja, no la he pasado muy bien que digamos. Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones, así que prometo actualizar una vez por semana. No sé que día, pero será una vez por semana, tanto en esta como en mis demás historias (:_

_Agradezco comentarios, quejas, amenazas de muerte... todo ayuda, en serio, sino ya habría dejado mis fics en el olvido PARA SIEMPREEEEE! :C AHHJAJAJAJAJA no es cierto, pero me gusta mucho cuando me escriben._

_Gracias por leer y seguir la historia (si es que aun la siguen)._

_Nos leemos pronto (:_

_**PD:** El "tono" del celular de Sakura que menciono en la historia es una canción llamada "Comme des enfants" de Coeur de pirate. Está en francés y me parece perfecta para este fic, debido al contexto en general. Es hermosa, les recomiendo esucharla :3_


End file.
